As light falls
by El-cruze
Summary: Where to begin.... well I guess I'd better start at the end of AOD and tell you from there, of course, your wondering what am I talking about! Well, Lara didn't have a child for nothing! Just tust me. Please R&R! LC & KT. L&K first meet someone from TRL!
1. Prolauge

**Disclaimer: I (as usual) don't own any characters.**

**Here I am for the third time this year! I know I haven't finished many chapters in my other stories, but I'm trying!**

**Prologue: **

**Prague Czech.**

**Strahov fortress**

**9:26 pm.**

"NO!" Karel screamed, covering his face with his hands as the light came down upon him. He tried to show courage, but knew not even a full nephilim could survive the blow. The particles from the sleeper would eat his skin away the moment they touched it.

Lara fled the light. Catching onto a loose cord and swinging away from the combusting nephilim. She landed hard, feeling bone against bone. Rolling away, the sleeper blew. Taking Karel with it, in a ball of light so pure, the sun couldn't compare.

White hot light seared across Lara's aching body. Making her close her eyes with pain.

It suddenly stopped. Lara sat up, peering around her. She gasped as something hard hit the ground beside her. Looking to her left, she found the one thing she never expected to survive the blast. One of the three-periupt shards.

Using the wall beside her, Lara pulled herself up, taking the shard and placing it carefully into her backpack.

Lara peered around herself once more. 'Now what?' she asked herself. Out of pure instinct, she turned and left the battle scene, not looking back once.

Retracing her steps, Lara found herself on the balcony of Boez's lair. Going to the edge slowly, she looked down into the pit. Seeing only a huge dead spider mutant, and a huge blood spot in the middle of the arena.

Just about to turn away, something caught her eye. A small golden glint from the middle of the arena.' It's worth a try' Lara thought to herself, lowering herself into the low pit.

Walking up to the middle of the room, Lara recognized the strange blade Kurtis carried around. Hesitantly, Lara picked the strange weapon up and almost dropped it when the blades sprung out.

It pulled her around, leading her to the door Boez had once come out of. The blades then retracted furiously, leaving Lara with a small smile pulling at her lips.

Then she walked. Slowly towards the darkened corridor, not knowing what to expect.

**El: Well, what ya' think? I know, it's short. But I think I know my plot. So see ya next time! And I also know SO many stories start out like this, but mine will be different! I promise:)  
**


	2. Lost and Found

-**Has it really as long as I think it has! This story had one of those starts that is open for just about any plot! So I'm excited to get started!**

**Here it goes! (disclaimer on first chpt.) Don't hit me over the location's that Lara and Kurtis live in...I'm not exactly sure where they live, I just know the general area.**

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

**Prague Czech.**

**Strahov Fortress**

**9:31 pm.**

Lara walked forward, plunging herself into more and more darkness. Limbs screaming to stop and rest, she still persisted forward. She could only see the faint outlines of a few chairs and a table in the hallway. Further down, she turned a corner to find a stair case. The Chirugai, still in her hand, pulled her towards the stairs and she walked slowly upward,but there was suddenly one problem. _Oh, bugger._

A sanitorium inmate stepped into the doorway, breath heavy, gasping, and uneven. It's face mask adorned a lone bullet hole that Lara remember. Her eyes widened. It was the same inmate she had saved Kurtis from. Lara held her breath as it stepped down one stair, she did the same, backing away from it. It pulled it's whip-like arm back, and slashed it forward, swoshing into the exact area her head was located, but from nowhere, Kurtis's chirugai came into contact with the thing's arm a second before it connected with her head. Lara yelped in surprise as the creature pulled it's arm to it, cradling it. She smirked, pulling out a pistol. She aimed and fired, her never wavering aim hitting it's target.

Lara turned to the suddenly hostile chirugai." Thank you," She told it, smiling lightly. It wipped around her head then woshed through the door and to the far side of the room. Lara fallowed it closely.

She found a badly wounded Kurtis at the other side of the room. His shirt was in shreds, showing his muscular torso and quite alot of blood. A large whole adorned his stomach. Lara rushed to him. He seemed to be awake, but barely. She put her hand on the side of his face, it was warm, but only just. His breaths were jagged and uneven. She sighed, slaping his face a bit, he groaned, turning his head to opposite side, lightly opening his eyes for a second before reclosing them.

" No, Kurtis, you have to stay awake, I can't get you out of here without your help." Lara grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. He sighed, looking her in the face.

" Why did you come back?" He had a hint of curiosity in the back of his cracking voice. Lara could feel her cheeks go a bit pink, she didn't know why though, it seemed practical to her.

" Well, you helped me, so I help you." She stated planely, helping him to sit up in an upright position. He winced a bit at her touch, and shivered at the same time. He knew he probably couldn't walk, but he temporarily forgot as Lara began to patch his wound up. After she finished patching him up, Lara took Kurtis's arm and pulled him upward, he shoved himself up with help of the wall at his side. He closed his eyes to the emence pain in his waist, but still surged upward.

* * *

About half an hour later, Lara and Kurits drove off in Lara's jeep. (With much protest from Kurtis sense his bike also sat outside the large building) Kurtis's head slumped to the side as he sighed loudly, falling asleep in his seat. Lara chuckled as she watched him from the side. 

"What?" She herd Kurtis ask. She only shook her head in the darkness." Did you only save me to stare at me, or are we gonna figure out what to do next?"

" What is there to do?" Lara asked, leaning on her elbow, which she placed in the inside of the car door.

" Well, if you don't mind taking me to an airport, I'd like to head home so I can pay my rent." Kurtis sat up with difficulty. Lara frowned, looking out into the darkened, snow covered street infront of the jeep. Heading home sounded good, but the thought of never seeing Kurtis again made her give it a second thought. "Well?" Lara jumped as Kurtis blurted the statment loudly. She sighed. Kurtis chuckled.

"What?" Lara looked at him from the corner of her eye. He shook his head." No, what are you laughing about?"

" You're afraid we'll never see each other again." He stated plainly. Lara snorted." No, it's true isn't it?"

" Look, I can take care of myself without you stalking me for the rest of my life. Look at the good it's done by "knowing" you for the past two days! I get shot at, knocked out, locked in an air lock, almost drowned, AND on top of all that, gave up a priceless artifact to save YOU!" Lara gave him a sheepish look.

" Well, it's not all fun and games 'knowing' you either." Kurtis smirked at he thought." I got shot at, knocked out, almost killed by about twenty different types of Sanitorium monsters, not including the proto, knocked off a balcony, stabbed through the stomach, and NOW I don't have my bike!"

" Hey, you should never turn your back on an enemy! Have you never learned that?" Lara smiled as she could see him place his hand on his stomach and wince." I'm driving us to the airport, ok?"

" Ok." Kurtis turned to the window.

The next hour it took them to get to the airport, neither of them spoke up, or even tried to brake the silence until they entered the parking lot. Lara turned the car off, sitting for a few moments before turing to Kurtis.

" Where do you live exactly?" she asked, trying not to sound to interested.

" I live in the upper part of North Carolina." Kurtis told her without averting his eyes from the continuing darkness." Where do you live?"

" In Abington, England." Lara opened her door, stepping out of the car and stuck her head back in when she noticed Kurtis didn't move." You need help getting out of the car?" She mocked, he looked at her with a withering look and scowled, opening his own door and forcing himself up and out of the car. He tried to conseal a wince without succsess. Lara saw this and chuckled.

* * *

Standing outside the ticket room after getting tickets, Lara and Kurtis said goodby to each other, holding eye contact for a few moments before going in opposite directions.

* * *

Lara looked back once, seeing Kurtis still walking away. She then found her gate and went to it, giving the lady her ticket.

* * *

Kurtis walked awhile before looking at his ticket. It read A4. He looked up at one of the gate signs. It read A6. Turning, he looked at the one behind that one, A5. _Went the wrong way _he said to himself, turning back the way Lara went.

* * *

Lara made her way down the small plane aisle, looking for her seat. After putting her bag in the overhead compartment, she sat in the window seat. She thought for a few seconds._I can't believer it! I didn't even ask for his cell number._

After five minutes of staring out the window, Lara herd a voice from the aisle.

" I believe you're in my seat miss." The deep voice had a hint of amusement to it. Lara turned to him, defense at her lips as to that her ticket told her that seat. Yet, she stopped short at the sight of the man.

" Kurtis?" She spoke the name lightly. He smiled, sitting in the aisle seat beside her." Is it really, or did you just want to bug me more?" He smiled, she returned it." What are you doing here?"

" Well, it turns out I switch planes in your countrey." He settled back in seat, closing his eyes with a wince. Lara tilted her head.

" How are you feeling?" She persisted.

" Better than ever." He deadpanned sarcastically.

* * *

Half an hour into their flight saw Lara and Kurtis talking about weaponry, transportation methods, and combat moves. 

" Obveously my twin pistols are better than your one Boren X!" Lara leaned forward in her seat, looking back at Kurtis as he closed his eyes in protest.

" Yeah, but I also have my chirugai! So wouldn't that count as almost the same as your pistols?" Kurtis lifted his head to throw a smirk at Lara. She only rolled her eyes.

" Well, you have your "jedi powers" too, but that doesn't count as combat tactics!" Kurtis raised an eyebrow in her direction.

" What do you mean they don't count as combat tactics?"

" It's clearly cheating! Especially if your the only one who has them! That's the only reason you beat me out of the Louvre!" Lara sat back in her seat, both eyebrows raised as she smiled.

" I could beat you even without telekinesis!" Kurtis sat up in seat (with yet another wince) " I'm clearly stronger than you!" he could sense it coming.

" Oh really!" Lara leaned towards him, stopping with her lips inches from his." Then prove it." They smiled at each other.

" Arm wrestle." They said at the same time.

* * *

After a bit of turbulence, ( throughing off Lara and Kurtis's competition which had been going on for about twenty minutes, neither budging) it got dark. Lara and Kurtis called a draw and settled down to sleep. Kurtis closed his eyes, waiting untill he herd Lara's breathing slow. He then turned his head towards her, watching her for a moment before slowly getting up and heading for the bathroom. Once inside, Kurtis got out his pack of cigarettes, taking one out, and sticking it in his awaiting mouth. He then produced a lighter, lighting up the butt and inhaling the pungent smoke and releasing it through his nostrils. 

Setting the toilet cover down and sitting on it, Kurtis looked around the small room. It was the simple toilet sink combination, but a flaw in the ceiling tile caused Kurtis's eyebrows to come together in a single line. He got up slowly and stamped out his cigarette, he then stepped up onto the toilet seat, pushing up on the tile, he poked his head into the empty space, looking around. To his left were an emence pile of parachutes.

Just then, Kurtis was thrown from his position as the plain jolted downward. His hand lost hold of the tile and it dropped hard on his head, causing him to fall backwards, hitting his head, again, on the door.

The bathroom twisted before his eyes as he forced himself upward, putting a hand to his waist out of habit. He gasped, pulling his hand into view. It was covered in blood. He looked to his waist, seeing his once badly bandaged wound bleeding through the cloth. He had a feeling the jolt wasn't turbulence.

* * *

Lara fell into the first peaceful sleep she had had sense Egypt. Having Kurtis sitting next to her gave her a surprisingly calm feeling. _I have to get his phone number before we go our seperate ways._ The voice said in the back of her head. 

A sudden jolt of the plane woke Lara from her peaceful sleep. She sat up, looking to the seat next to her, Kurtis was gone. She stood up, only to find him limping towards her. His hand was pressed on the large puncture wound.

" Are you ok? What happened?" Lara helped him into his seat.

" There was a secret compartment in the bathroom and I was standing on the toliet to get to it," Kurtis edmitted lowly." When the plane jolted, I got thrown into the door. It must have opened the wound again." Kurtis hissed as Lara pushed on the large red area. He shooed her away and she sat at the edge of her seat.

" What was in the compartment?" She asked,leaning her head to the side.

" Parachutes." He stated lowly. Both looked up as the plane jolted once again, this time, throwing those walking or just standing, upward. Lara and Kurtis held to the armrests. They looked at each other.

" This was planned." Lara worded Kurtis's thoughts.

" We gotta straighten this out." Kurtis reached for his Boren X. Lara put her hand on his.

" Let's do it the subtle way first, please." He only sighed and nodded.

Walking down the aisle (and making sure to hold onto something in fear of the plane jolting again) and through the crew passage, ignored by the flight attendents who seemed too busy caring for other passengers. Before they could go any further, Kurtis pulled Lara into a bathroom, ducking down and not closing the door all the way. She looked through the small crack to see two armed men talking, only loud enough.

" Are you sure this is the right plane? I havn't seen either of them." The man on the right asked, looking around him.

" I'm sure! Just trust me! You think he's gonna care if it's not?" The man on the left tilted his head. Kurtis and Lara looked at each other. The two men walked past the door, Lara peeked out and looked in each direction, walking slowly into the hall.

" Hello Miss Croft, Mr. Trent." A voice said behind them, with a thick American accent. Both slowly turned. A man with blue jeans and a half buttoned blouse stood in the middle of the small hall." You don't know who I am?"

Lara put her hands on her hips, leaning to one side." No, can't say I do." She deadpaned.

" Name's James Rutland."

**oooooooooooooooooooo! Look who it is! It's taken me a whole-(get this)- FOUR DAYS TO WRITE THSI!oooooooo! So yeah now I have to proof read it! REVIEWS PLEASE! Everyone loves good reviews!**

**-E**


End file.
